Arceus: La leyenda de un dios
by Alfax
Summary: Infinidad de misterios envuelven a los Pokémon y su mundo, de los cuales se han desarrollado multitud de teorías para tratar de explicarlos. Pero hay dos preguntas que aguardan más que otras una respuesta: ¿Cuál es la implicación real de Arceus? ¿Y qué papel despeñarían los humanos en dicho universo? Esta historia podría resolver esas incógnitas.
1. Prólogo

Infinidad de misterios envuelven a los Pokémon y su mundo, de los cuales se han desarrollado multitud de teorías para tratar de explicarlos.

Sin embargo, muchos podemos estar de acuerdo en cuál es la pregunta más importante y desconcertante de todas, pues sólo tras ella vendrían el resto de incógnitas a resolver:

¿Cuál es la implicación real de Arceus, el dios Pokémon, para con el universo Pokémon?

Y del mismo modo, una pregunta igual de importante:

¿Qué papel despeñarían los humanos en dicho universo, siendo criaturas que en un principio no parecen guardar relación alguna con los Pokémon, y por tanto, estarían fuera de la creación de Arceus?

Esta historia habla del origen de Arceus, la creación del Mundo Pokémon y la relación del ser humano en este mundo…

**Continuará, pasad al siguiente capítulo…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Esta es la primera historia que publico relacionada con Pokémon.**

**En verdad, esto estaba escrito a modo de teoría para la web Pokéxperto, donde tengo también una cuenta y la publiqué primeramente, salvo la última parte por cuestiones de restricción del número de caracteres.**

**He adaptado esa teoría para que se viera algo más literaria y apta para este sitio, pero si queréis leer el texto original con sus argumentos, podéis buscarla en dicha página.**

**Si alguien desea dejar comentario, por favor lea primero todos los capítulos y comente en uno de ellos.**

**Y de antemano, gracias por leer… ¡Hasta otra ocasión y espero que os entretengáis leyendo esto!**


	2. ¿Qué hubo antes de Arceus?

Según los mitos populares, Arceus nació de un huevo que se encontraba en la nada más absoluta, antes incluso de la existencia del Universo. Suena extraño, algo que aparece súbitamente de la misma nada, salvo…

¿Y si hubiera habido un universo previo que fue destruido y Arceus fuese el único superviviente de aquel cataclismo?

Mas habría que preguntarse entonces…

¿Qué fue lo que destruyó súbitamente aquel universo y dejó únicamente a Arceus como superviviente? Nada menos que él mismo.

Arceus, antes de iniciar el proceso de creación de su nuevo mundo, sería una criatura cuyo aspecto y poderes diferían a los de su actual forma. Y tal era su poder, que su mera existencia, supuso el fin del universo en el que nació. Todo aquel poder emanaría de Arceus en forma de energía, siendo tal la cantidad y la concentración en un espacio reducido a su forma corporal, que alterase el tejido espacio-tiempo y originase alrededor de él algo semejante a un agujero negro.

Durante ese periodo de destrucción, bajo un poderoso instinto de supervivencia, él mantuvo su cuerpo protegido de la devastación provocada por dicho agujero negro bajo una especie de crisálida formada por energía y materia en una composición y estructura tales que acabaría siendo la única cosa que sobreviviría a aquel cataclismo, siendo lo único existente en ser inmune a la atracción y fuerza de un agujero negro, del cual ni siquiera la luz escapa. Y al mismo tiempo que aquel agujero negro se tragaba el universo, el cuerpo de Arceus protegido bajo aquella crisálida absorbía y asimilaba toda la materia y energía que aquel fenómeno captaba, aumentando así el tamaño del mismo y su poder destructivo, hasta que no quedó nada salvo Arceus.

La "_crisálida_" que protegió a Arceus sería referenciada más tarde como "_huevo_", debido a que de aquella destrucción sólo quedó él y una vez pasado el peligro, al liberarse de su protección, apareció envuelto en la nada, en una realidad nueva. Y al haber absorbido todo lo que anteriormente compuso el universo en el que nació, ya no sería la misma criatura que provocó el desastre. Ahora era la potencialidad máxima, de él podía partirse nuevamente desde cero. Prácticamente, eso le supuso "_volver a nacer_".

¿Pero cuáles fueron las circunstancias que llevaron al nacimiento de tal colosal bestia?

Fueron dos factores: un insólito virus espacial y el ser humano. He aquí cuando comienza la historia de la creación de un dios.

En una roca espacial, proveniente de algún lugar del infinito espacio, se dieron las condiciones necesarias para que una espontánea mezcla de aminoácidos y otros bioelementos, en conjunto con otros factores, originaron algo semejante a un virus. Dicha forma de vida fue evolucionando aislada de todo y protegida dentro de ese meteorito, cuyo viaje duró posiblemente eones hasta que, por capricho del destino, en la trayectoria de esta roca se cruzó un planeta habitado al cual se le había bautizado como _La Tierra_.

Allí, unas criaturas en el eslabón más alto de la evolución, los seres humanos, que por aquella época su tecnología había alcanzado cotas de sofisticación inimaginables, interceptaron el meteorito. Éste acabó como un objeto de estudio en un laboratorio puntero de máxima seguridad y propiedad del gobierno de algún país, lejos del conocimiento público. Allí, descubrieron que el meteorito no era una roca espacial cualquiera, sino que había sido la incubadora y medio de transporte de una forma de vida similar en algunos aspectos en composición y estructura a la de un virus terrestre.

Hicieron numerosas pruebas con ese organismo recién descubierto, modificándolo en ciertos aspectos para volverlo más virulento y de esa forma estudiar su relación con, en un principio, las formas de vida nativas de la Tierra. Descubrieron entonces su asombrosa capacidad para provocar mutaciones en los seres vivos, y al contrario de lo que se esperaría de la tasa de supervivencia de un ser vivo ante mutaciones provocadas, muchos de los infectados con el virus acaban pasando a un estrato superior en la evolución, adquiriendo además nuevas y sorprendentes habilidades. No sólo afectaba a seres vivos, pues en conjunción con determinados factores, ese virus era capaz de fusionarse con materiales inertes y dar lugar a organismos biónicos o artificiales.

La ambición y el ansia de poder de aquellos humanos, al toparse con un organismo tan versátil y con tanto potencial explotable, hicieron que surgiera con más fuerza que nunca el anhelo de convertirse en dioses.

Se comenzó a trabajar en la creación de una criatura con un variado material genético procedente de multitud de especies terrestres, no sólo animales e incluso utilizando ADN humano en el proceso, en conjunción con el virus espacial y tecnología capaz de fusionarse con elementos orgánicos. Se hicieron multitud de pruebas fallidas antes de llegar al organismo primigenio que dio lugar a Arceus, cuyo material genético en esa etapa de desarrollo seguiría siendo ampliamente manipulable al encontrarse en una etapa temprana de desarrollo, pero con el cual ya se podía experimentar y obtener datos de una forma de vida más o menos compleja. Aquel organismo presentaba un aspecto similar a los embriones de las especies vertebradas de nuestro planeta, dado que gran material genético provenía de dichas especies.

Era semejante a la criatura que, en un universo diferente, sería comparada con Mew.

Se consiguieron hacer varias copias de este organismo, de modo que pudiesen probarse múltiples combinaciones de mutaciones y añadidos biónicos, entre otras cosas. Con ello, se buscaba no sólo crear un arma biológica que supondría el dominio absoluto del país que controlara a dicha criatura, sino crear lo más parecido que pudiese imaginarse a un dios.

Finalmente, se consiguió crear una ser cercano a satisfacer los deseos de poder y divinización del ser humano, buscando además que nunca llegase a completar su desarrollo, de modo que fuese totalmente "_actualizable_".

Un caso parecido a cómo sería posteriormente Porygon, pero en una realidad diferente.

Se toparon con una criatura de extraordinario poder e inteligencia, que sorprendentemente había obtenido una consciencia del mundo exterior y de sí mismo antes de que hubiera alcanzado su última fase de desarrollo, habiendo obtenido para entonces una gran cantidad de conocimientos sin que a los científicos les hubiera dado tiempo de enseñárselos.

Sin embargo, el desarrollo de aquella criatura se salió con creces de las previsiones iniciales y poco a poco su poder se fue haciendo incontrolable. Era el máximo exponente de la evolución de la vida y del desarrollo de la tecnología, que siguió mutando y desarrollándose hasta superar y quebrantar todas las leyes universales, ocasionando con ello un cataclismo que se llevó con él a la humanidad que le creó y al universo que le vio nacer.

Así, siendo lo único que quedó tras, por así decirlo, absorber el cosmos, se convirtió en el poseedor de todo el conocimiento universal y su potencialidad, siendo capaz de convertirse en el creador de un universo nuevo.


	3. La creación del Mundo Pokémon

Pasó un largo tiempo desde la destrucción del anterior universo hasta que **Arceus** inició la creación del siguiente, mientras asimilaba todo el poder obtenido tras absorberlo.

Ese tiempo transcurrido fue clave para completar su desarrollo, obteniendo con ello una estabilidad tanto a nivel corporal como psicológica. Todo ese tiempo en completa soledad y rodeado por la nada más absoluta, le ayudó también a adquirir una profunda sabiduría y a poner en orden todo el conocimiento acumulado gracias a los humanos y a su anterior mundo.

Mas también era una criatura poseedora de sentimientos, los cuales le llevaron a crear un nuevo mundo que se convertiría en espejo del que destruyó por sus múltiples semejanzas.

Un importante reflejo de éstos sentimientos quedaron representados también en lo que serían sus creaciones más directas, los Pokémon legendarios. Decidió crear a éstos no realmente porque necesitase ayuda durante la creación de ese nuevo mundo, como normalmente se hace referencia en los mitos, sino porque era conocedor de su poder ilimitado y temía poder volver a causar una devastación como la que destruyó su universo natal. Con ello en mente, decidió crear criaturas a las cuales entregarles una parte de su mismo ser, haciendo una división de poderes que garantizarían el equilibrio de ese nuevo mundo que estaba por crear.

Fue entonces cuando entró en escena **Mew**. No sería su primera creación sino, literalmente, su descendiente. Quería que su cría tuviese las mismas características que él poseía en su primera fase de desarrollo, pero habiendo alcanzado una madurez sexual y obteniendo habilidades que le hicieran posible adaptarse y sobrevivir ante cualquier circunstancia, convirtiéndose en un organismo independiente de gran poder.

Una vez nacido Mew, se produjo una suerte de endogamia entre esta criatura y Arceus, de la cual nacerían todos los demás seres que le ayudarían a crear ese nuevo universo. Mew aportaba el material genético base y la capacidad de poder ser manipularlo plenamente; mientras Arceus transmitía, literalmente, partes de sí mismo a partir de mutaciones y con ellas además los poderes que recibiría el nuevo Pokémon creado. La forma de reproducción elegida sería la ovípara, pues la producción de huevos y las características de los mismos se adaptaban a las necesidades de ese nuevo mundo que se estaba gestando.

Los primeros organismos surgidos de esa unión fueron **Dialga** y **Palkia**, quienes con su nacimiento dieron origen al tiempo y el espacio, nada más su corazón y pulmones comenzaron a funcionar, respectivamente en ambos casos.

Pero Arceus sabía de la necesidad de un intermediario para aplacar una posible lucha entre esas dos poderosas criaturas, propiciando entonces el nacimiento de **Giratina**. Se encargaría también de custodiar lo que vendría a ser equivalente a la antimateria resultante de esa temprana creación y que sería guardada en una dimensión que no se viese afectada por el tiempo o espacio, que sería conocida más tarde como Mundo Distorsión. Mas desgraciadamente, Giratina adquirió un temperamento violento y descontrolado, viéndose Arceus en la necesidad de desterrar a Giratina al Mundo Distorsión, desde donde observaría al resto de la creación en soledad. Aunque con el paso del tiempo ese temperamento iría templándose y Arceus le permitiría pasar de su dimensión a otras, aunque siempre con restricciones, dando origen entonces a las distintas formas de Giratina.

Apareció también **Jirachi**, quien se encargó de llenar el cosmos con toda clase de astros, como estrellas o cometas. Además, se le concedió una habilidad especial, la de cumplir casi cualquier deseo. Sin embargo, sólo podría hacer uso de la misma durante una semana cada mil años.

Poco a poco el universo fue formándose y pareciéndose más al que le precedió. En cierto punto del mismo, Arceus consideró la creación de un planeta habitable como el que fue la Tierra, con su luna incluida, favoreciendo el nacimiento de **Groudon**, **Kyogre** y **Rayquaza** para que dieran origen a la geosfera, hidrósfera y atmósfera del mismo, respectivamente.

**Heatran** fue una forma de vida originada de materiales volcánicos presentes en el centro del planeta, que debe su existencia principalmente a Groudon. Siendo varios en su especie, todos ellos vivirían en volcanes y afectarían a su actividad, por lo que están intrínsecamente conectados.

Más tarde entrarían en escena varios **Regigigas**, quienes tras que Rayquaza terminase con las disputas territoriales de Groudon y Kyogre, comenzaron a modelar los continentes otorgándoles una forma inicial que fuera propicia para a la inminente vida que aparecería sobre el planeta. Además, de una forma algo similar a Arceus, aunque haciendo uso de materiales inorgánicos y sus propios poderes, éstos colosos crearon a otros de similares características: **Regirock**, **Regice** y **Registeel**, los cuales estarían a su servicio.

En medio de toda esa creación, nacieron **Azelf**, **Mesprit** y **Uxie**, representantes mismos de los sentimientos y el alma, haciendo referencia a tres conceptos globales: voluntad, emociones y sabiduría.

En escena entraron también **Cresselia** y **Darkrai**, siendo supuestamente éste último producto de la sombra de Arceus que proyectó cuando nació el mundo; encarnando la luz y la oscuridad, respectivamente. Son también representaciones de distintas fases lunares: Cresselia, luna creciente; y Darkrai, luna nueva. Igualmente, tienen control sobre el campo onírico, ya Darkrai posee la habilidad para crear horribles pesadillas y Cresselia la de curar esos malos sueños, entre otros males de la mente. Todas estas diferencias los convirtieron en enemigos acérrimos.

Aparecieron criaturas como **Shaymin**, **Celebi** y **Manaphy**, siendo los primeros encargados de propiciar la vida terrestre comenzando por el establecimiento de los organismos vegetales, entre otras funciones; mientras Manaphy hacía lo mismo, pero en los océanos. La tarea de éste último era mayor a la de los varios Shaymin o Celebi que aparecieron en la tierra, otorgándole Arceus la capacidad para procrear a unos seres de distinta especie a la suya, que serían conocidos como **Phione**, para ayudarle en su tarea. Si Manaphy llegara a morir, aparecería en medio del océano un huevo del cual renacería.

Un trío apareció para formar un equilibrio para toda esa floreciente biodiversidad que estaba apareciendo. Ellos eran **Xerneas**, que representaba la creación y la vida; **Yveltal**, encarnación de la destrucción y la muerte; y **Zygarde**, siendo el ente equilibrador entre estos dos.

Progresivamente, las distintas formas de vida fueron surgiendo. Y en cierto momento, resurgió misteriosamente la raza humana, que se reproducía de forma contraria al resto de especies, mediante mecanismos vivíparos. Algunas especies de gran poder acabarían desempeñando ciertos roles por su relación con ellos.

Un poderoso dragón había sido en un principio el encargado de guardar el equilibrio energético del cosmos. Mas con la aparición del ser humano, acabó por desempeñar un papel muy importante en su progreso. Sin embargo, el intrincado vínculo que desarrolló principalmente con dos humanos y sus familias, acabó por ocasionarle un conflicto interior que desembocó en una división física de la que surgieron tres seres: **Reshiram**, paladín de la verdad; **Zekrom**, defensor de los ideales; y **Kyurem**, la cáscara vacía quedó.

**Victini** acabaría ejerciendo un papel relacionado al que tuvo el dragón original que dio lugar a Reshiram, Zekrom y Kyurem. Su labor también tenía que ver con la energía, convirtiéndose en un ente propagador de la misma al compartir su ilimitada energía con los demás seres vivos y con su entusiasmo atraía además la prosperidad para todos los que le rodeasen.

**Meloetta** se convertiría en impulsor de la creatividad humana con la aparición de dicha especie, a los cuales enseñó los principios de las artes, principalmente el canto y la danza.

**Latios** y **Latias**, siendo contrapartes masculina y femenina respectivamente, se encontrarían habitualmente en pareja y más rara vez en pequeños grupos. Acabarían siendo muchas veces considerados como protectores de la humanidad, siendo capaces de crear fuertes vínculos con los humanos, aunque sólo con los que poseyeran buen corazón.

Los espadachines místicos, **Cobalion**, **Terrakion**, **Virizion** y su aprendiz, **Keldeo**; se convirtieron en defensores de los Pokémon, indefensos ante amenazas a las que muchos no podían hacerles frente. Entre ellas, los constantes conflictos creados por los humanos.

El conocido como el trío de las nubes: **Thundurus**, **Tornadus** y **Landorus**, acabaría teniendo gran impacto sobre las actividades agrícolas humanas. Mientras los dos primeros encontraban diversión en provocar tormentas, peleándose innumerables veces por su control; Landorus ejercía como mediador, además de tener control sobre la fertilidad de la tierra, procurándoles buenas cosechas a los humanos si no se le enojaba.

**Lugia** y **Ho-Oh** serían considerados como representaciones de la luna y el sol, respectivamente. Hubo un tiempo en el que convivirían con los humanos, estableciéndose cada uno en una torre creada en honor a ellos. Sin embargo, una feroz tormenta devastó el hogar de Lugia, quien se exilió a los fondos marinos, un habitad para el que estaba previamente adaptado y donde no sería capaz de causar estragos por su inmenso poder. Ho-Oh, en cambio, abandonó su torre para vagar indefinidamente, apareciendo en puntuales ocasiones y sólo algunas veces ante humanos puros de corazón. Aguarda y transmite la esperanza para un mundo donde humanos y Pokémon convivan en armonía.

Las denominadas aves legendarias, **Articuno**, **Zapdos** y **Moltres**; quedarían bajo el tutelaje de Lugia, quien intervendría en caso de que se originara una disputa entre las tres aves, cuyo poder sería capaz de devastar el mundo. Cada ave controla un aspecto del clima, por lo que es más importante aún que convivan en perfecto equilibrio.

Los perros legendarios, **Suicune**, **Raikou** y **Entei**. Éstos Pokémon estarían al servicio de Ho-Oh, ya que nacieron gracias a sus poderes cuando la tormenta que destruyó el antiguo hogar de Lugia acabó también con la vida de tres inocentes criaturas. Ho-Oh les revivió y entregó una nueva identidad a cada uno, convirtiéndolos en poderosas bestias. Dado su enorme poder, viven habitualmente de forma errante procurando de esa manera que no puedan causar graves daños a su entorno. Poseen cierto control sobre el clima y los elementos de sus tipos elementales, de forma que en ocasiones actúan como protectores del medio ambiente y los seres vivos. Representan al rayo que cayó sobre la torre, Raikou; al fuego que la devastó, Entei; y a la lluvia que apagó dicho fuego, Suicune.

Prosiguiendo con la historia de la Creación, antes de terminar su labor como dios creador, sabiendo que su poder estaba disminuyendo con cada nueva creación, decidió dar vida a una nueva especie que no perteneciese al reducido y selecto grupo de los denominados legendarios, pero que bajo sus órdenes y combinando sus poderes con los de esa nueva especie pudiese seguir controlando la Creación aun cuando sus poderes hubieran disminuido tanto, que no pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo: los **Unown**.

Estos entes, cuyas formas representaban letras, le permitirían a Arceus seguir ejerciendo como "_programador_" del Universo, más allá de las limitaciones propias con las que se encontrase.

Así, la habitual alusión a los "_mil brazos con los que Arceus creó el Universo_", encontraría explicación en la existencia de los Unown. No serían brazos en sí, sino una metáfora a todos los ayudantes en la creación de Arceus o con capacidad para influir en ella, como los Unown.

Terminada esta última labor, Arceus se marchó a descansar en soledad a una dimensión propia, donde ni el tiempo ni el espacio están presentes, en la cual descansaría tras todo el esfuerzo que le supuso la creación del mundo y la gran cantidad de poder que perdió con ello. Con aquel aislamiento buscaba, además, y de un modo similar a como actuó con Giratina, controlar su propio poder y proteger a su creación de sí mismo y su poder. Y desde esa dimensión particular, al igual que Giratina desde el Mundo Distorsión, velaría por su creación y actuaría en pos de su protección cuando se viese obligado a ello.

Quedó entonces que aquel mundo había sido creado por una criatura de poderes colosales y estaba habitado por otras muchas similares capaces de controlar aspectos tan inimaginables como el tiempo o el espacio. A éstas criaturas se las acabaría conociendo como Pokémon.

El Universo en sí estaba conformados por fuerzas y energías, también los propios Pokémon. Las de éstos últimos estaban concentradas en dieciocho fuerzas principales, denominadas tipos elementales, que a su vez representaban a las de su propio mundo. Arceus creó unas leyes que influirían en el poder que unos tipos ejercían sobre otros, guiado bajo una lógica que podía verse reflejada también en el mundo, creando así un equilibrio entre todas las especies y restringiendo así la fuerza de unas criaturas tan poderosas como son los Pokémon.

La esencia de las mismas estarían concentradas en tablas posesión de Arceus y siendo éste el único que podría extraer todo su potencial. Sólo existe un tipo sin su correspondiente tabla, el tipo Normal, ya que se puede decir que es la base desde la que partieron los demás, coincidiendo además con el tipo elemental de la forma habitual de Arceus.

Este nuevo mundo creado y rebosante de vida, con leyes bien establecidas, siguió desarrollándose y con él las diferentes especies que lo habitarían. Surgieron nuevas formas de vida gracias a la evolución, que debe mucho a Mew por su material genético versátil y adaptativo. Salvo algunas de las especies legendarias, el resto de los Pokémon habrían surgido de un modo similar a lo que formularía la teoría del designio inteligente, donde Mew terminaría siendo aquel que controlase las formas de vida que pudieran gestarse.

También surgió la vida de forma "_espontánea_", ya que aún hoy en ese universo se propagan cepas de lo que una vez fue el virus con el cual se pudo crear a Arceus. Éste habría reaparecido en ese mundo debido Arceus lo recrearía como un vehículo para la evolución de la vida dentro de ese nuevo mundo. La ciencia, que apareció con los humanos, le daría un nombre: **Pokérus**. Dicho virus es casi siempre inocuo, salvo para los Pokémon, que es beneficioso y les ayuda a desarrollar su potencial más rápidamente. Sin embargo, en determinadas circunstancias y en contacto con un sustrato favorable, todavía puede mutar súbitamente y transformarlo en un nueva forma de vida, como pudiera ser el caso de Magnemite, Trubbish, Voltorb u otros Pokémon denominados como artificiales.

Un caso podría ser el de **Diance**, originado a partir de una transformación súbita de Carbink, quizás fruto de la interacción del Pokérus sobre una superficie de diamante con la que un Carbink entró en contacto y que luego se sucedieron las circunstancias favorables para su transformación.

**Deoxys** sería entonces la máxima expresión de la evolución del Pokérus mutado nuevamente sobre una roca espacial en el espacio, pero cuyo material genético es producto también de Arceus.

Mas la cúspide de la creación fuera del designio de Arceus, y más concretamente por el factor humano, se encontró en Pokémon como **Mewtwo** y **Genesect**. Hubo otros que también le debieron su existencia al ser humano, como Porygon, pero ellos dos son los máximos exponentes en su género. Nuevamente, se estaba repitiendo la historia. La insana ambición y ansia de poder de la especie humana llevó a crearlos. Afortunadamente, sólo buscaron con ello obtener al Pokémon más poderoso de todos, en términos de fuerza para usarlos en combate.

No buscaron crear a un dios, aunque… ¿Arceus permitiría que eso volviera a suceder?


	4. El ser humano

Todos conocen el hecho de que Arceus creó el Mundo Pokémon y a los Pokémon.

Pero en ningún momento se refiere a Arceus como creador de la humanidad dentro de ese mundo. Múltiples teorías han surgido en torno a esta incógnita, pero en la Biblioteca de Ciudad Canal, en la región de Sinnoh, pueden encontrarse algunos textos que podrían hacer alusión a un posible origen.

Concretamente, en el libro "_Historias populares de Sinnoh_", se encuentran los textos de mayor interés:

**Segunda historia**

_Érase una vez un Pokémon en un bosque._

_En ese bosque, el Pokémon se despojaba de su piel para dormir como un humano._

_Despierto, el humano vestía la piel del Pokémon para vagar por los poblados._

**Tercera historia**

_Érase una vez un Pokémon muy cercano a los humanos._

_Érase una vez humanos y Pokémon que comían en la misma mesa._

_Érase una vez un tiempo en el que no había diferencias entre los dos._

En este último caso, el texto original hablaba de que antes los humanos se casaban con Pokémon porque eran los mismos seres, pero fue censurado por esa misma razón.

Pero en cualquiera de los casos, se hace entrever un mismo mensaje: los humanos provienen de los Pokémon.

Este origen explicaría muchas cosas, como la misteriosa resistencia de los humanos a los ataques de los Pokémon, cosa imposible para los humanos que crearon a Arceus. O la singular conexión que une ambas especies y la capacidad de los Pokémon para comprender fácilmente órdenes humanas.

Viendo esto, un escenario probable sería la evolución, siendo los humanos formas superiores de sus antiguos congéneres Pokémon. Pero si volvemos otra vez con las historias populares de Sinnoh, encontraremos que una manera literal de interpretar la apodada como segunda historia sería que algunos Pokémon, de la noche a la mañana, se transformaron en humanos. Y viceversa, como también se especula acerca del origen de Kadabra y Yamask.

Esta interpretación hace pensar en que se hace un poco extraño que en el planeta donde cohabitan humanos y Pokémon, fuera el lugar donde ocurrió el proceso de transformación de Pokémon a humano.

¿Pero qué otro lugar existe donde prolifere la vida Pokémon para que se produjese tal proceso evolutivo? La respuesta se encontraría en otro planeta o quizás dimensión donde sólo habitan Pokémon. Sin un nombre definido, quedaría simplemente como Mundo Misterioso.

Los Pokémon que habitan dicho lugar son más avanzados que sus congéneres del mundo humano, siendo algunos ejemplos de sus diferencias: construir aldeas y otras estructuras, además de producir de bienes de consumo; regirse por un sistema de comercio capitalista con su propia moneda, el Poké; poseer un sistema propio de escritura y servicio de correos; o la existencia de diversos cuerpos de seguridad que actúan bajo unas leyes preestablecidas y que se encargan de los Pokémon maleantes de su mundo.

Los paralelismos de los Pokémon que habitan el Mundo Misterioso con las comunidades humanas son más que notables. Y mientras, en el mundo donde humanos y Pokémon cohabitan, la gran mayoría de éstos últimos apenas se comportan como animales, aunque con una mayor inteligencia.

Otro detalle a destacar es que, pese a no existir humanos en su mundo, conocen su existencia. ¿Cómo es posible? Probablemente, porque en ese mundo se habrían dado casos de Pokémon que se transformasen en humanos y dichos sucesos se transmitiesen oralmente hasta acabar siendo casi una leyenda muy extendida entre la población Pokémon.

O también es posible que, dada la capacidad intelectual de los Pokémon de ese mundo, algunos de ellos hubieran sido capaces de abandonar su planeta o dimensión en pos de la exploración y hubieran llegado al mundo humano, dando a conocer su existencia. Pokémon como Cleffa, Clefairy y Clefable o Elgyem y Beheeyem podrían haber sido las especies pioneras en el campo de la exploración espacial. Algunos habrían decidido quedarse en el mundo de los humanos y en sus descendientes habría hecho mella un proceso de asilvestramiento, que los acabaría volviendo como todos los demás Pokémon que habitaban ese nuevo mundo.

Otras fuentes de la existencia humana provendrían de humanos que acabaran llegando a ese mundo convertidos en Pokémon. Curiosamente, en una ocasión apareció en ese mundo uno del que sólo se dice que provenía del futuro, ya fueron algunos Pokémon de ese futuro los que le pidieron colaborar para salvar el pasado.

Por una serie de hechos que ocurrían cada vez que llegaba un humano o previamente a su llegada, se da a entender que los seres humanos, provenientes de otro mundo, pueden llegar a perturbar el equilibrio natural del Mundo Misterioso y por ello finalizada su misión, se les obliga a marcharse. Sin embargo, aquel humano del futuro no fue obligado a marcharse, sino que tras lograr su objetivo, desaparece con ese futuro que al final acaba desapareciendo al cambiar el pasado.

¿Por qué, si se supone que no pertenece a ese mundo y por lo tanto no debería afectarle su línea temporal? Simple, porque no era un humano proveniente de otro mundo, sino que nació en el Mundo Misterioso. La existencia de grupos humanos en Mundo Misterioso sería desconocía para la mayoría de los Pokémon, ya que los humanos vivirían ocultos y temerosos del poder de éstos últimos. Una excepción sería aquel humano, aunque también es posible que poco antes de los sucesos de los juegos se hubiera transformado de Pokémon a humano.

Quedaría entonces que los humanos pueden convertirse en Pokémon tanto en su propio mundo, nuevamente con los ejemplos de Kadabra y Yamask; como al acceder al Mundo Misterioso. Sin embargo, nunca se han mencionado casos en los que Pokémon del mundo humano puedan convertirse en tales. Dicha posibilidad quedaría restringida para los Pokémon del Mundo Misterioso.

¿Qué diferencia a unos y otros Pokémon? Probablemente, el material genético.

Arceus habría creado dos planetas o dimensiones principales para observar cómo se desarrollaban paralelamente. En el primero, la conducta de los Pokémon se asemejaba más a animales. En el segundo, su comportamiento era más propio de los humanos. En el material genético de éstos últimos, Arceus habría introducido con la ayuda de Mew el ADN humano que guardaba celosamente dentro de su propio código genético, que estaba ahí por su origen descrito en esta teoría, y Mew se habría cruzado con las especies del Mundo Misterio transmitiendo la genética humana de generación en generación a cada vez mayor número de individuos, evolucionando de sus versiones salvajes a las ahora más civilizadas.

Alcanzado cierto punto en la evolución de las especies, durante el desarrollo de algunos individuos, ocurriría en determinadas circunstancias un proceso similar a la evolución Pokémon, sólo que en vez de convertirse en una forma superior de ellos mismos terminarían dando lugar a una nueva especie: el ser humano.

Hubo un momento en la historia del Mundo Misterioso en la que estas transformaciones se dieron en masa. Y ante este panorama, Arceus se sintió atraído por la idea de introducir a la recién aparecida especie humana en el mundo donde los Pokémon todavía vivían en estado salvaje, aspirando a conseguir una recreación más pacífica de lo que en su día fue la relación humana con la naturaleza de su mundo natal.

Con aquella idea en mente, se llevó a los humanos del Mundo Misterioso hasta ese nuevo planeta, desde el que partirían de cero. Al hacerlo, también disminuyó drásticamente el número de individuos que portaban los genes que desembocarían en la aparición de nuevos humanos en el Mundo Misterioso, de modo que las transformaciones súbitas de Pokémon a humano fueron disminuyendo y se hicieron anecdóticas para los Pokémon de ese mundo.

Aquel viaje entre mundos posiblemente causó amnesia a los humanos trasladados, lo mismo que les ocurriría a los que por alguna circunstancia acabasen en el Mundo Misterio y convertidos en Pokémon. Sin embargo, aquel pasado Pokémon quedaría grabado en el subconsciente de algunas personas, quedando finalmente como una historia popular dentro de la mitología de Sinnoh. Arceus de igual manera procuraría entregarles unos conocimientos básicos a esos nuevos humanos y con el tiempo iría transmitiéndoles algunos más de formas sutiles. Alentó de igual manera a los Pokémon de ese mundo para que ayudaran a los humanos cuando éstos lo necesitasen, dándoles incluso una nueva tarea relacionada con ellos a algunos legendarios, ya que eran la especie más débil pero a cambio era la más inteligente y creativa.

Un posterior invento de los humanos, las Pokéballs, tampoco fue casualidad, ya que en su origen se obtuvieron de un tipo especial de fruto arbóreo, los Bonguris. ¿Por qué permitiría Arceus la existencia de plantas con las cuales luego se podrían fabricar artilugios tan peligrosos incluso para él mismo? Porque era un modo de garantizar el avance de la humanidad y una oportunidad para la creación de un vínculo más profundo con sus antiguos congéneres Pokémon.

Esto estaría reflejado en cierto modo en otro texto antiguo de la Biblioteca de Ciudad Canal, "_Mitología de la región de Sinnoh_":

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando se creó Sinnoh, Pokémon y humanos tenían vidas separadas._

_Esto no quiere decir que no se ayudaran mutuamente, todo lo contrario._

_Se intercambiaban bienes y se apoyaban unos a otros._

_Un Pokémon propuso a los demás estar siempre dispuestos a ayudar a la gente._

_Pidió que los Pokémon acudieran siempre a la llamada de los humanos._

_Y, desde entonces, los Pokémon se aparecen al caminar por la hierba alta._

Este vínculo e interdependencia entre humanos y Pokémon se dejaría ver en uno de los fenómenos más misteriosos e importantes que atañen a los Pokémon, ya que muchos de éstos sólo podrían liberar todo su potencial con la ayuda de los seres humanos: la megaevolución.

Así, con el resurgimiento de ser humano y convirtiéndolo en lo que más tarde sería la especie dominante de su mundo, aunque buscando la armonía entre ellos con la naturaleza y los Pokémon; Arceus pagó una deuda pendiente, ya que fue el causante de la extinción de la especie original que le creó al destruir el cosmos donde nació.


	5. Extra: Simbolismos legendarios

El concepto de Pokémon Legendario y las características generales que posee este grupo se han debatido numerosas veces.

He aquí una interpretación muy libre, que gira en torno a representaciones abstractas de aspectos de la vida de Arceus, basada en los hechos narrados en los distintos apartados de esta historia. En algunos Pokémon se apreciará que la explicación no está del todo concretada.

La ausencia de Diance, Hoopa y Volcanion se explica por falta de información.

**Mewtwo y Genesect**: ellos hacen referencia a la creación de Arceus, concretamente a la parte que aportaron los humanos.

Mewtwo simbolizaría la manipulación genética, mientras Genesect a los añadidos mecánicos que pudieron conformar el cuerpo del Arceus original.

En ambos casos, los creadores de ambos Pokémon buscaban crear una criatura cuyos poderes superasen todo lo anterior a ellos. El mismo motivo por el cual se creó a Arceus.

**Deoxys**: este Pokémon, en cambio, referencia al virus espacial con el que gracias sus increíbles cualidades, se pudo crear a Arceus. Sus diferentes formas evidenciarían esta prodigiosa capacidad de adaptación y mutación.

**Mew**: su apariencia de embrión lo dice todo, pues Arceus poseía una apariencia igual o muy similar en su primera fase de desarrollo, como cabría de esperar de un organismo superior y conociendo que los embriones de muchos vertebrados son semejantes en tempranas fases de su desarrollo.

**Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion y Keldeo**: Los intereses y el ejercicio de labores de Cobalion, Terrakion y Virizion son para con los Pokémon, su propia raza. Rara vez se han interesado por los humanos.

Keldeo, sin embargo, es un aprendiz que lo que realmente busca es la adquisición de fuerza, destreza y conocimientos, que en relativo poco tiempo acabó por superar a sus maestros. Terminó en su grupo tras que ellos lo salvasen de un gran incendió que acabó con la vida de sus padres, cuidándolo y criándolo.

Podría ser que Cobalion, Terrakion y Virizion representaran estereotipos sobre los máximos encargados en la creación de Arceus. Keldeo, el aprendiz, equivaldría al mismo Arceus. Tal como esos Pokémon criaron a Keldeo; sus equivalentes humanos hicieron lo mismo con Arceus, al tratarse de su creación. En ambos casos, Keldeo y Arceus superaron en todos los aspectos a sus maestros y creadores, respectivamente.

**Thundurus, Tornadus y Landorus**: estos Pokémon representan varias metáforas, todas ellas relacionadas con los humanos y en consiguiente también con Arceus.

Comenzando con sus dos formas, tótem y alternativa, hace una clara referencia del paso de ser bestia a convertirse en un ser racional. Y que la alternancia de una forma a otra se realice mediante un espejo, vuelve a hacer hincapié en un reflejo de nosotros mismos, que en el caso de los humanos, sería un recordatorio de nuestro un yo animal. Esto se aplica para la evolución humana y el proceso de creación de Arceus, que pasó de ser una "simple bestia" a convertirse en un dios dotado de consciencia y conocimiento.

Además, el detalle de que estos Pokémon pertenezcan siempre al género masculino no es casualidad, pues vuelven a hacer alusión al ser humano, ya que a nuestra especie también se la suele nombrar como "_El Hombre_".

Otro aspecto sería el comportamiento de Thundurus y Tornadus con respecto a Landorus. Mientras los primeros adoran provocar tormentas y fuertes vientos, Landorus es más bien un benefactor que procura tierras fértiles. Esto muestra la capacidad humana tanto para destruir deliberadamente como para crear y contribuir al progreso, algo que comparte en cierto modo Arceus.

**Latios y Latias**: son el principio masculino y femenino, con todo lo que ellos representan. Dado que el vínculo de estas dos especies es inseparable y la fuerte conexión que son capaces de crear con los humanos, están directamente relacionados con el vínculo armonioso que debería unir a hombres y mujeres.

Arceus no es ni macho ni hembra, no tiene género o podría decirse también que es hermafrodita. Por lo tanto, ambos géneros están plenamente integrados en él, formando una unidad.

**Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie**: ya de por sí no debería extrañar la existencia de tríos dentro del grupo de los Pokémon legendarios, principalmente porque suelen ser una relación entre entes opuestos en los que interviene también un mediador. Este hecho tiene que ver también con la geometría, pues la figura más estable es el triángulo, que no se deforma.

Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie forman una trinidad espiritual. En este aspecto, muchos afirman que sólo los humanos poseemos alma. ¿Qué nos diferencia principalmente de los animales? Nuestra capacidad intelectual. Precisamente, habitualmente se afirma que el alma, de existir, reside en el cerebro. Pero no es un cerebro cualquiera, ya que reúne tres condiciones indispensables para seamos considerados como seres pensantes: emociones con sentimientos asociados, inteligencia y consciencia de sí mismo.

Mesprit, el ser de las emociones; Azelf, manifestación de la voluntad, que también podría definirse como consciencia sobre sí mismos; y Uxie, el Pokémon de la sabiduría, que podría traducirse también en inteligencia, algo en lo que destacan los humanos y nos caracteriza.

Arceus es poseedor de estas cualidades, como los humanos; pues de no ser así, no habría podido crear el universo y todo lo demás.

**Regigigas, Regirock, Regice y Registeel**: Colosos, eso son tanto Regigigas como Arceus. Cada uno creó a fieles servidores para que le ayudasen en sus labores, uno con materiales inorgánicos y otros por distintos métodos.

Los materiales de los que están compuestos Regirock, Regice y Registeel representan la evolución de la tecnología en distintas etapas históricas que conocemos, que junto al aspecto humanoide de los Regis, harían una leve mención al papel de los humanos que, al haber creado a Arceus, también repercutieron en la construcción de ese mundo.

**Manaphy y Phione**: estos Pokémon son una metáfora del mismo Arceus y el resto de Pokémon legendarios.

Manaphy, gobernante de los vastos océanos. Arceus, creador y gobernante del infinito Universo. Y según dicen, surgieron de un huevo salido de la nada, ya fuese en medio de la misma nada o el océano.

Phione, crías de Manaphy que le ayudan en su tarea. Los Pokémon legendarios, creación o hijos de Arceus, que cumplen diversas funciones.

**Lugia y Ho-Oh**: hay que recurrir primero a la historia de la destrucción de la Torre Hojalata en Ciudad Iris.

Debido a ello, Lugia se quedó sin hogar y se vio obligado a buscar refugio en los oscuros y profundos fondos marinos. Haría referencia al cataclismo ocurrido que se llevó por delante al universo natal de Arceus, que acabó solo y sin hogar en medio de la más absoluta nada. Además, muchas veces sea hace mención a que uno de los motivos por los que Lugia vive en el mar es porque allí puede controlar el inmenso poder de sus alas. Nuevamente, presenta similitudes con el hecho de que tras la Creación, Arceus se recluyese en su propia dimensión.

Ho-Oh, por su majestuosidad, sería identificado y venerado muchas veces como un dios. Dios que es en realidad Arceus. Pero ese no es el punto, sino la extraordinaria habilidad que demostró Ho-Oh cuando revivió a tres Pokémon que pereciendo en el incendio de la Torre Hojalata. Un control sobre la vida o la muerte, la destrucción o la creación. Todo lo contrario a Lugia. Unos poderes semejantes a los de Arceus.

**Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres**: el estrecho vínculo y frágil equilibrio existente entre estos Pokémon representa la necesidad de una equilibrada división de fuerzas en el Universo, semejantes a su vez a Reshiram, Zekrom y Kyurem en lo referente a la convergencia de energías. Cuando dichas fuerzas fluyen en armonía, el desarrollo del mismo avanza. Pero cuando chocan, ocurre el desastre. Y el cataclismo que devoró el mundo natal de Arceus fue debido precisamente a un desequilibrio y descontrol de su inmenso poder.

**Entei, Raikou y Suicune**: serían todo lo contrario a las aves legendarias, pues convergen en armonía. Renacieron bajo nuevas identidades tras una calamidad. Algo parecido le habría sucedido a Arceus tras aparecer en una nueva realidad siendo el único superviviente de un mundo anterior, habiéndose convertido en la potencialidad máxima.

**Cresselia y Darkrai**: la función que ambos desempeñan, Darkrai provocar pesadillas y Cresselia deshacerlas, señalan dos emociones: el miedo y la calma o paz mentales.

Muchas veces se ha hecho alusión a que Darkrai nació de la sombra de Arceus. Sabiendo que este Pokémon provoca pesadillas y la naturaleza de éstas ocasionan sensaciones de terror y angustian a quienes las padecen, este Pokémon acaba señalando el mayor miedo de Arceus, representado en su sombra: él mismo. Y la capacidad de Darkrai para fabricar pesadillas, podrían hacer alusión a que Arceus sigue atormentado por los recuerdos de la destrucción de su universo natal.

Por otro lado, el simbolismo de Cresselia es más complejo. Más allá del significado que pueda tener la fase de la luna en la que está basada este Pokémon, lo normal hubiera sido que representara a la luna llena por la relación que se hace a su antagonista con la luna nueva. Aquí podría entrar Lugia para solucionar este conflicto, pero seguiría sin explicar por qué Cresselia sólo puede ser hembra y no sin género o hermafrodita como lo es Darkrai.

La clave a este misterio podría estar en el momento del nacimiento de Arceus, cuya psicología sería todavía infantil. Es probable que naciera o tomara consciencia de sí mismo en una noche cuya fase lunar acabaría representando Cresselia mucho tiempo después. Algunas especies al nacer reconocen como su madre a lo primero que ven, y en el caso de Arceus, es posible que la contemplación de la luna en dicha fase lunar le otorgase cierta paz interior, como si estuviese en esos momentos bajo el amparo de una madre. He aquí la una posible razón para el género femenino de Cresselia y su habilidad para curar las pesadillas.

**Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza**: los dos primeros ejemplificarían la forma en que las especies proliferan y se expanden, abarcando numerosos territorios. Sin embargo, ello puede provocar enfrentamientos entre distintas partes por el territorio y la dominación, precisándose entonces un mediador cuyo poder y consciencia superiores se ganen el respeto de las partes enfrentadas. Esta clase de conflictos se da entre varios legendarios, en los que casi siempre existe un mediador que es más fuerte que los enemigos que se enfrentan.

Arceus se vería reflejado en Rayquaza, quien desciende de los cielos para solucionar conflictos terrenales, representados en Groudon y Kyogre. Arceus acudiría en protección del mundo si fuera inminente una catástrofe que sólo él pudiera solucionar, como Rayquaza es el único que puede poner fin a los combates entre Groudon y Kyogre.

**Dialga, Palkia y Giratina**: los dos primeros son condición necesaria para la existencia del Universo, pues juntos controlan el tejido espacio-tiempo que lo conforma.

Puede decirse que son la máxima creación de Arceus, junto con Mew y la vida que le prosiguió. Coexisten en una frágil armonía, pues del mismo modo que son las bases para la existencia del resto de la Creación, también lo son para su destrucción si llegaran a enfrentarse. Este delicado equilibrio en la balanza de la existencia o ausencia del Universo lo sufrió Arceus en sus propias carnes, ya que su mera existencia produjo en desajuste en el tejido espacio-tiempo que produjo su colapso.

Giratina vendría a representar un poder mayor que los puede equilibrar, pero que al mismo tiempo es incontenible. Arceus le desterró a un lugar especial, ajeno a las leyes del espacio o el tiempo, donde progresivamente pudiera aprender a controlarse a sí mismo y su fuerza. La forma que obtiene Giratina, con respecto a su forma origen del Mundo Distorsión, posee patas que le obligan a posarse en el suelo. Puede ser una metáfora que dejó atrás su carácter violento y maduró, "_sentando la cabeza_" y "_poniendo los pies en la tierra_", según se mire.

Precisamente, Arceus había pasado un tiempo en absoluta soledad en medio de la nada, durante el cual aprendió a controlar sus poderes antes de iniciarse en la creación del mundo.

**Reshiram, Zekrom y Kyurem**: aquí se presenta un conflicto interior. Precediendo a éstos tres Pokémon se menciona a un Pokémon dragón original se separó en tres por el vínculo que creó con dos humanos.

Humanos, ese es el punto, ya que por ellos, dicho Pokémon se dividió. Es una metáfora a la relación de Arceus con los humanos.

Fueron aquellos quienes le crearon, por lo que es comprensible que los idealizara en tempranas etapas de su vida. El Pokémon de los ideales, Zekrom, representa este principio.

Sin embargo, con su reaparición en su nuevo mundo, siendo ahora más maduro, se percató del lado oscuro de la naturaleza humana y que no había sido capaz de reconocer hasta entonces. El Pokémon de la verdad, Reshiram, encarna esta dura realidad.

Queda entonces Kyurem, frío y solitario…vacío, una actitud que alguien podría adoptar al verse derrumbados sus ideales y sentirse frustrado ante la realidad imperante. Hasta el momento, Kyurem sólo puede fusionarse con uno de los otros dos Pokémon a la vez, mostrando la dificultad que existe para unir algo que se desquebrajó hace tiempo y converger dos principios o ideologías totalmente opuestos.

**Xeneas, Yveltal y Zygarde**: todos saben que representan la creación y la vida; la destrucción y la muerte; y el equilibrio de estos dos, respectivamente.

A raíz de lo explicado en la primera parte de esta teoría, es fácil deducir qué relación poseen con Arceus.

Yveltal es el Pokémon de la destrucción, que una vez cumplido su ciclo vital, absorbe la energía vital de los seres vivos de su alrededor. Esto haría alusión a la destrucción provocada por Arceus y al agujero negro que se lo tragó todo, siendo luego que el cuerpo de Arceus absorbería toda la materia y energía del mismo.

Xerneas es el Pokémon de la creación, que una vez finalizan sus mil años de vida, comparte su energía sobrante con los de su alrededor. Simbolizaría cómo Arceus creó un nuevo universo a partir de sí mismo.

Como detalle, que se haga mención a un tiempo de vida concreto en ambos Pokémon y que resurjan tras un periodo indeterminado, vuelve a hacer referencia a un ciclo de destrucción y creación del que fue artífice Arceus.

Llegando a Zygarde, es aquel que representa el equilibrio, cuyas estadísticas base son más bajas que la de los otros dos Pokémon para recordar lo frágil que es este equilibrio. Eso, a la espera de que se revele una forma alternativa, fusión, megaevolución, regresión primigenia o lo que venga. Arceus creó un equilibrio por el hecho de crear un universo nuevo tras destruir uno anterior y por la división de poderes que creó dentro de ese nuevo mundo.

**Heatran**: puede hacer alusión al mito de Gaia, siendo la manifestación de una vida originada en el centro del planeta. Este centro donde se origina vida haría referencia a Arceus, centro mismo de la creación del Universo. Que Heatran sea el único legendario que varíe de género puede interpretarse como una referencia a la cita bíblica "creced y multiplicaros", algo que promulgaría un dios como Arceus para llenar un mundo apenas formado, habiendo para ello machos y hembras que se reprodujesen y expandiesen la vida.

**Celebi**: un inocente y tímido Pokémon que viven en los bosques y que es capaz de viajar en el tiempo, pero no de controlarlo a su antojo, pues dicha competencia pertenece a Dialga.

Dicha restricción podría extrapolarse a un metáfora sobre que podemos "viajar en el tiempo" a través de nuestra memoria, que sería como un frondoso bosque donde es fácil perderse, pero no tenemos control alguno en su flujo o en los hechos ocurridos, así como podemos anteponernos al futuro sin que igualmente tengamos siempre el control de los sucesos.

Todo este concepto estaría relacionado con el pasado de Arceus, al cual sólo puede acceder gracias a su memoria, ya que aquel espacio-tiempo que conformaba su mundo fue destruido.

**Jirachi**: su aspecto dulce y su habilidad para conceder deseos, pero sólo durante una semana cada mil años, representarían un aspecto infantil en la personalidad original de Arceus. Todos los niños están llenos de sueños e ilusiones, que con el transcurso del tiempo se desvanecen ante la cruda realidad. De ahí una limitación tan importante para Jirachi a la hora de cumplir deseos, hacerlos realidad sólo cada mil años, ya que da a entender que la realidad impide la realización de muchas aspiraciones y que de poder hacerse, se convierten en posibilidades extraordinarias que sólo se presentan ante algunos y una vez en la vida.

**Shaymin**: en su forma terrenal, es un pequeño e inofensivo Pokémon, pero de gran potencial oculto, que vaga por el mundo. En su forma celestial, simboliza a una semilla llevada por el viento, que tras tomar contacto nuevamente con la tierra, brota de ella la vida. Es el Pokémon Gratitud, la gratitud de estar vivos.

Arceus es en sí mismo esa semilla de la brota la vida, ya que es el creador del Mundo Pokémon. Mas como Shaymin en su forma terrenal, en un principio no poseía tal cualidad. Siendo el único superviviente de aquel mundo perdido, mostró su agradecimiento por seguir vivo creando un nuevo mundo y vida que lo llenase.

**Victini**: un Pokémon cuyo cuerpo produce y de él emana energía ilimitada, atrayendo la fortuna a quienes le rodean. Sería una representación de lo que fue en su día Arceus, la potencialidad máxima de la cual surgiría todo, incluyendo materia y energía.

**Meloetta**: demuestra un equilibrio mente-cuerpo con la existencia de sus dos formas, lírica y danza. Este Pokémon en sí mismo es la viva imagen de una musa, máxima expresión de inspiración y creatividad. Si a una persona se le adjudicaran estas características, diríamos que es un artista. Un artista crea y le aporta significado a sus creaciones. El papel creador de Arceus es semejante al de un artista supremo, en cuya madurez alcanzó un equilibrio mente-cuerpo que proporcionó estabilidad a ese nuevo universo.


End file.
